Ketchum Twins (SI)
by gamerjames27
Summary: Reborn in the world as Red Ketchum, twin brother of Ash Ketchum. join me as I adventure with ash. self insert(SI), slight game mechanics, influence from other fandoms.


"Hey, Red!"

"About time you got here, Blue," I sighed, shaking my head. "You know, I still don't know what our parents were thinking when naming us after colors."

Blue just chuckled. "You say that every time I say your name."

"Anyway, where's Gary?"

"Right here, Red!" Gary said walking up with a smug look. He looks around. "Where's Ashy-boy?"

"Ash?... Probably overhyped himself and didn't fall asleep till late. I tried to wake him, but Bro is a Snorlax when he sleeps. If he doesn't get here, then we'll start without him. With him getting last pickings," Gary laughed smugly.

Blue gave me a pitying look. Reason? I tried to get Ash to take being a trainer seriously and not treat it like a cakewalk. I mean, even Gary the Smug doesn't really treat being a trainer as if it's a stroll in the park. My feeble attempts to get Ash to take being a trainer seriously so he can someday achieve his dream of being a Pokemon master haven't worked at all.

Now, don't get me wrong, Ash has a heart of gold and would put his life on the line just like he did in canon, but the boy really needs to put his mind to what he wants to do. I've tried to stuff the kid with knowledge and luckily some of the stuff I taught him did stick, but most of the things that did stick are about how to take care of and maintain your Pokemon.

While I wait for the professor to come and get us I browsed the local news on my poké-gear I bought from working around the town. Even though mom could've bought for me without it affecting us in the slightest. I just wanted the feeling that I earned it, which got me a proud understanding smile from her.

'Murder of Spearow led by high-level Fearow spotted near Route 1.'

"Blue take a look at this." I said tilting the phone to him, blinking he looked down and grimaced.

"That's troublesome." I nodded my agreement. I continued my browsing for anything else relevant to my journey.

I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I was reborn into this world. I am also the twin brother of Ash Ketchum, though my eyes are an alluring red color as opposed to his brown ones. Living my life as a baby was strange, but it was a fun experience nonetheless and it's actually pretty cool being the brother of Ash.

I could give a whole synopsis of my backstory and my true identity and yadda yadda, but I won't talk about it since it's not really relevant.

For now, I plan to travel with Ash just to make sure that he doesn't encounter the murder of Spearow.

Looking up from my Poké-gear, I see Professor Oak walking through the door. Oak looked at us starting at Gary and ended on me he quirked his eyebrow. "Is Ash running late?" I shrugged.

"If he doesn't show up, I'll take the fourth Pokemon to him once I head back home to say goodbye to mom." Oak nodded at that.

"So how are you going to figure out the order of who chooses?" Professor Oak asked us.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" I asked Gary and Blue, who nodded.

I threw rock, Blue threw scissors, and Gary threw rock as well. "Damn. Oh, well." Blue says calmly. Blue was always the one who was most patient out of the Oak twins, I always enjoyed that about Blue. I faced Gary and threw paper, and he threw rock. "Damn it! You always win this, it's not fair!"

I smirked. "You'll find that life isn't fair, Gary."

"Gahh! Don't start that shit again" my smirk only grew at his annoyed response. Gary and I have tried to curb his ego in.

"I'll take Charmander." I said, picking up the Pokédex and the fire types Pokéball. Gary walked up and picked Squirtle, leaving Bulbasaur to Blue.

"See you guys later, going to wait for my brother for a few more minutes before I head home."

"Smell ya later."

"Cool, see ya, bro! Let's meet up in Pewter city for a battle, okay?" I nodded at Blue with a competitive smile and waved.

"Alright, the fourth Pokemon is one that I recently caught, but is a bit temperamental," said Professor Oak.

"Can I see it?"

"Just be careful, please."

I nod in response as I let Pikachu out. Pikachu looked around with a displeased look and eyed his pokéball with a sneer on his mousy face.

"Hmm, don't like being in your pokéball?" I received a nod. "Okay, just stay out. I am sure that your trainer won't mind." He looks perplexed at me, curious as to what I meant. "My brother is your trainer, he probably over-hyped himself and has overslept. If he doesn't get here in five minutes, I'll walk home with you in my hands. Just a heads up, my brother isn't that knowledgeable, but makes up for with heart." Piakchu looks at me oddly and I sigh.

"My brother is the type of fool who will put his Pokemon's needs before his own." I looked at Pikachu. "That also means putting his body in front of an attack to protect you. So, do you think you can respect that type of trainer?" Pikachu stared at me for a bit and gave me a slow nod. "Good!" I said happily.

I took out Charmander's pokéball and let them out. I then scanned them with the Pokédex.

#004 Charmander

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Female

Nature: Mild

Shiny: Yes

LVL: 5

Abilities: Blaze, Solar Power

Moves:

Scratch

Growl

Bite (Egg Move)

Crunch (Egg Move)

Dragon Dance (Egg Move)

"Hmm, do you want a nickname, girl?" she tilted her head and nodded. "Hmmm… how about Vesta, she's the goddess of sacred fire, the hearth, and family." I saw her eye's gleam at being named after such a being and she nodded happily. Looking over to Pikachu, I notice that it's eyeing Vesta weirdly.

"If you are eyeing her due to Vesta's color, it's a rare genetic mutation that all Pokemon have, even Lady Arceus." I saw Pikachu nodded. "Due to how rare they are people will pay high just to have them, even though there is no difference in power between a regular colored one and a Shiny."

Digging through my backpack, I take out a unique device to train Pokemon in a variety of moves. I should probably mention that the meme about putting a bike in your backpack makes a whole lot more sense when you have a bag that's bigger on the inside. Apparently about 20 some years ago a scientist figured out how to make a pocket dimension. I took out a weighted fire-resistant blanket and folded it in such a way that it could be wrapped around Vesta's tail without touching the flaming tip.

"Okay," I say as I wrapped the weighted blanket around her tail. "This is for training you to learn Iron Tail." She nodded and moved her tail experimentally when I was done.

Now, how do I want to travel? My mind flashed to Tauro's drawn wagon. I wonder?

"Hey professor, are any of the Tauros here looking for a trainer?"

"Oh, we just had some that hatched that are looking for one. Follow me."

#128 Tauros

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Male

Nature: Jolly

Shiny: No

LVL: 5

Abilities: Sheer Force

Moves:

Tackle

Tail Whip

Rage

"Now, what to name you?" My mind goes back to the days of playing Skyrim and my research on the language of dragons. "How about Fus Fonaar? It means Force and charge." it tilted its head and nodded once. I noticed that Charmander whipped it's head to me with wide eyes.

"Hi Mindok Zul Do Dovah?" Vesta said to me in the language of dragons (Thu'um).

(You know the voice of dragons?)

I blinked as I mental translated it and responded with this after a moment.

"Drem. Geh Dii Fahdon. Zu'u Drey Ni Mindok Naan Drey."

(Peace. Yes, my Friend. I did not know anyone else did. )

"Thu'um is still hard for me Vesta, so while I can understand you, it would take me a second to translate what you say." She gave me a toothy grin and nodded.

"Hi Ofan Uth, Zu'u Fen Thaarn Balaan Gein"

(You give an order, I will obey, Worthy One.)

I smiled after I finished mentally translating and nodded, returning Vesta. Getting on Fus was an exciting test of balance. Once Ash's Pikachu hopped on, I tap on the top of Fus' head.

"Okay. Fus, I'm going to tap one of your horns to go in that direction when we come across an intersection of road, okay?" I received an agreeing neigh from Fus.

As I rode back on Fus, Ash's Pikachu made me stop for some reason. He jumped off of Fus and sniffed the air, he twitched his ears and sent a thundershock into the air, startling me a bit. Five seconds later a Pikachu jump out of a bush. The two Pikachu's preceded to hug each other as if they found a long lost family.

"This a family member, Pikachu?" Ash's Pikachu nodded. "Sibling?" another nod. I eyed the Pikachu. "Want to join me? I think it would be pretty poetic for my brother and me to have Pikachu's that are siblings." the two talked for a bit, and I received a nod from the new Pikachu. "Cool." I said kneeling down and tapping a Pokéball to Pikachu's head. I let him out immediately.

"Let's see your data."

#025 Pikachu

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Male

Nature: Mild

Shiny: No

LVL: 13

Abilities: Static, Lightning Rod

Moves:

Thunder Shock

Charm

Tail Whip

Sweet Kiss

Nasty Plot

Growl

Play Nice

Electro Ball

Volt Tackle (egg move)

Charge (egg move)

"Jesus, that's a great move pool!" I watched Pikachu rubbing the back of its head from the praise. "I assume that you have the same move pool?" Ash's Pikachu nods proudly.

"Now you need a nickname." I said as I eyed my new Pikachu. Thinking about a name my mind roams to Ash's Pikachu name being "Jean Luc Pikachu" named after Jean Luc-Picard from star trek. I remembered that Jean had a brother named Robert. Thinking of Robert remind me of R.O.B from smash bros.

"How about Rob?" they both twitched and looked at each other. "Wait don't tell me your name is actually Jean Luc?" Ash's Pikachu eyes widen and nodded.

"Huh, guess my past life does have some relevant knowledge." they looked at me oddly. "Doesn't matter." I said, taking out a weighted band to put around Rob's tail. "That's to help you learn Iron Tail, okay? So don't take it off." Rob nodded while it lifted its tail up and down.

"Now let's get to my house, sound good?" I received nods from the sibling Pikachus. I was about to get on Fus when I spotted Ash running down the road as if his life depended on it.

"Ash, stop! I got your starter with me!" He stopped in front of me.

"As I said before, Jean, while not very smart, he's got a lot of heart… that rhymed!" the Pikachu siblings giggled. Ash pouted, then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment once he noticed that he was in his PJ's.

"Who's Jean?"

"Your starter, Jean Luc Pikachu." I said, handing Jean's ball to Ash. "He hates being inside the Pokeball, so keep him free and you'll have his respect." Ash nodded.

"Anyway, let's head back home. I want to use that old wagon mom has in the backyard and tie it up to Fus." I said patting Fus' side.

"Oh, cool. Always wondered when we were going to use that when you asked mom to keep it for us."

"Hey, Red?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Let's have a battle between our Pikachus before we leave!"

"While I am willing to have a battle, no to only Pikachus. Their current move pools combined with their ability makes the battle a moot point," I sigh in response.

"Aww…"

Ash thinks for a moment before he gets a look of revelation on his face, then smiles with a bit of glee.

"What about my Pikachu and your Charmander? Their move pools should make for a fun battle, right?"

I think about it for a moment before nodding, figuring that he was actually right this time. The battle would at least be much more productive than just both of our Pikachus fighting despite having all of the same moves.

"Okay, fine," I reply.

"Alright!"

Ash jumps in the air and smiles giddily to emphasize his enthusiasm and I can't help the small smile that creeps on my face.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get on with it," I mumble out.

Jean Luc stands by Ash's side looking slightly irritated. I throw down Vesta's Pokéball, the Charmander then blinking around as she notices what's going on.

"Alright, Vesta, let's give it our best, alright?"

Vesta smiles and nods in response, determined to try her best.

"Alright, Pikachu, let's show 'em what we've got?"

Pikachu lets out a slightly monotonous "Pika" in response, the battle then commencing as Rob and Fus watched.

"Vesta, use Dragon Dance?"

A black aura surrounds her as her Attack and Speed stats rise, her face serious as she concentrated on bringing up her level.

"Hmph, a stat booster? We can do that too! Pikachu, use Charge!"

"Pika!"

Yellow electric currents encase the Pikachu as he sets his sights on the Charmander, not particularly thrilled about being thrown into a random practice battle, but still not wanting to lose.

The two Pokemon stood across from each other as their powers swrield within them and their auras surrounding them, making them appear as fierce opponent. I smile as I realize, at the very least, Ash retained a little bit of knowledge about what to do in this kind of situation.

"Vesta, use Crunch!"

Vesta's teeth glow white as she rushes towards Jean Luc, lunging at him with her mouth wide open as she clamps down on the Pikachu's body.

"PIKA!"

Pikachu cries out in pain, Ash clenching his teeth as he realizes I got the jump on him.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!"

I click my tongue and before I can call for Vest to jump back, Pikachu's body erupts into electrical currents and Vesta shakes as she is paralyzed by the devastating attack, Ash's earlier use of Charge making it twice as destructive as usual.

'Damn…'

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu charges up to use Volt Tackle and rushes towards Vesta, but before he can get to her I call out to Vesta.

"Vesta, dodge!"

Just in the nick of time, Vesta dodges and successfully evades the powerful attack which surely would have weakened her greatly if it had landed. Jean Luc missed and skid into a tree, hitting his head rather hard.

"No, Pikachu!"

Jean Luc Pikachu is stunned for a moment and I realize I should take this chance for another attack.

"Vesta, use Scratch!"

Vesta's claws glow white as she growls and rushes towards Jean Luc, slashing his back while he is still stunned and sending him flying. The Pikachu collapses onto the floor, panting and grunting.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?"

"PIKA!"

Jean Luc let out an irritated cry in response to Ash's question, feeling rather conflicted. One one hand, he appreciated that I was right about Ash caring so much for him, but on the other hand it was clear his pride wouldn't let someone completely fawn over him just because he'd gotten a little hurt. Not while there was still some fight left in him. As soon as Ash realized Jean Luc's feelings, he nodded firmly, his brow stilled as he prepared to fight me more seriously.

'Seriously…'

I smile as I realize after all this time of training him to make him serious, maybe this Pikachu was really who he needed.

"Alright, Pikachu, I hear you loud and clear! Let's show them who they're messing with!"

"Pika!"

"Vesta, we've still got this, alright?"

Vesta nods in response to my encouragement, a smile on her face as she enjoys the serious, yet lighthearted battle.

"Pikachu, use Charge!"

"Vesta, use Dragon Dance!"

The two Pokemon charge up their attacks as they size each other up, ready to finish this battle.

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!"

Pikachu fires a bolt of lightning towards Vesta, but I quickly command her to dodge just in time.

"Vesta, dodge it!"

The Charmander quickly jumps out of the way, the thunder bolt merely hitting and singing the dirt in her place.

"Vesta, use Scratch!"

Vesta's nails glow once more and she scratches Pikachu, sending him flying backwards once more.

"Pikachu, get up!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu quickly gets to his feet despite the damage and I whistle out of respect for his tenacity. He really didn't want to lose.

"Pikachu, use Charge!"

Pikachu quickly summons up more of his electric power and I'm left confused as to what Ash is doing, but I continue on, ready to end the fight.

"Vesta, use Dragon Dance!"

I command her to charge up once more, eyeing Ash curiously as he had a self-assured grin on his face.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

I sigh and nod my head in disappointment.

"The same strategy again, Ash?"

I could have sworn I taught him better, but I digress.

"Vesta, dodge!"

Just as Vesta jumps out of the way of Pikachu's attack, Ash quickly shouts out for Pikachu.

"Pikachu, now! Use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu stops in the middle of his Volt Tackle and quickly turned on his heels to face Vesta. He summons a great ball of electricity, crackle and pop of the attack even making my skin crawl and he hurls it toward Vesta in a split second.

"VESTA!"

She doesn't react in time and is struck by the attack, shocked as she cries out a bit. She falls over, unconscious. The battlefield is silent as I look at Ash in shock. He'd actually had a plan for once and I didn't know if I should be proud or kind of bummed that he beat me.

'Damn, I'd really wanted to use Blaze too, but the battle was over in an instant thanks to that sneaky move…'

Pikachu smirks a bit, glad to have won, but his exhaustion is clear as he pants as sweat drips down his face. He also falls over, Ash and Rob quickly rushing over to him, Ash taking his Pikachu into his arms.

"You did great, Pikachu! Thank you! You deserve to rest now," Ash says. Jean Luc peels open his eyes and peers down at his brother's face,seeing his fellow Pikachu feels the same and he sighs, curling into Ash's arm as he falls unconscious once more.

I walked over to Vesta and lightly petted her head.

"You did great, Vesta. We'll show them what we can do next time, alright?"

I return Vesta to her Pokeball and smiled to myself as I marveled at how Ash has grown. Despite what I thought earlier, he's come quite a bit of a way from the kid he used to be, now at the very least, I know he at least takes this all somewhat seriously.

"Now that we've had the match, I guess it's time to head home, yeah?"

"Hmmm," I mumble out as a thought crossed my mind.

'We are in the forest right now, I could make a bit of a pit stop before I head home and all. There's something I want to check.'

"We'll head back in a bit, there's an errand I want to run."

"Huh? An errand?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to go on ahead, that is."

"Nope, I don't see why I would, I wanna know what this errand is anyway!"

"Okay, then let's go," I say with finality as I direct the group deeper into the woods. We take a detour now that I've decided there's another Pokemon I want to catch: a Magikarp.

Yeah yeah, they're the butt of every joke, but as everyone knows, with enough training they'll soon become rather powerful, though kind of aggressive allies in the form of Gyarados. I definitely wouldn't pass up the chance for building such a relationship, so I search the woods with Ash, Fus, Rob, and an unconscious Jean Luc in Ash's arms.

"C'mon, Red! We've been walking for so long, the least you could do is tell me where we're supposed to eb going and what we're even looking for!"

I roll my eyes as I notice the whiny tone in Ash's voice. He'd get like this sometimes and it was nearly unbearable, but I'd gotten used to it at least.

"I'm looking for a new Pokemon," I coolly reply.

"Really? What kind?"

I smile as the boy's irritation and whininess disappears as soon as I mentioned finding a new Pokemon. He was practically always interested in seeing new Pokemon when we were younger and it certainly hadn't changed now, him not very good at retaining all the information about them, but still having a lot of eagerness and heart when it came to discovering and befriending them.

"You'll see when we get there," I reply slily, hiding my smirk as I notice him narrow his eyes and barely hidden frustration.

"Fine, whatever," he grumbles out. I chuckle lightly as Rob tilts his head in confusion, wondering why I was being so secretive. Really, I was only being this way partially to agitte Ash a bit since his reactions were so funny and because I didn't feel like listening to his mouth about how Magikarp are a little useless and blah blah blah. While he had the eagerness to meet and see new Pokemon, sometimes he was a bit quick to judge and definitely already written Magikarp off as potential allies, thinking that training them was "too much of a hassle."

I look down at Rob and prop him onto my shoulder, him nodding in appreciation as we continued on our way towards a nearby water source. My ears perk up at the faintly distant sound of a running stream and I start to jog towards it, finally coming upon a herd of Magikarp in the wild. I whistle to catch the attention of the herd and they turn towards me with their empty eyes.

"Zu'u Bo Ko Drem," I bellow.

(I come in peace)

Their eyes widen in shock as I address them in Thu'um, their eyes glistening with surprise and confusion as to how exactly I'd know that they knew the tongue of dragons. Ash is standing in the background with a very confused look on his face, Fus isn't really paying much attention, and Rob merely stares at the Magikarp from his place on my shoulder.

One Magikarp in particular swims forward, a hard look on his face. I assume since he was the first to move towards me, he is a leader of sorts.

"Wo Los Hi?"

(Who are you?)

I scrunch my brows together as I rack my brain for a reply and I finally respond.

"I Yah Aan Zeymahzin."

(I seek a companion.)

"Gein Do Mu?"

(One of us?)

His surprise at my interest in his herd, or any Magikarp at all really, is clear from his look of shock and pure confusion. After collecting my thoughts, I give him the best reply I can muster.

"Voth Tid, Hi Los Mul."

(With time, you are strong.)

The Magikarp all look at me and nod in understanding of what I meant. I'd essentially asked one of them to leave their herd for quite some time to train with me and one day become a Gyarados.

"Hin Ov Ahst Mu Los Lot. Zu'u Nis Zorox Gut Voth Dii Muz Ahrk Zu'u, Nuz Gein Do Niin Aal Aav Hi Fod Nust Laan."

(Your confidence in us is great. I cannot create distance with my people and I, but one of them may join you if they want.)

I nod in understanding and watch as the stream is still except for the movement of the water. A lone Magikarp swims up to me, its expression a bit reserved, but it's eyes relatively determined, especially for how empty they are. I smile in appreciation and thank the Magikarp.

"Kogaan, Fahdon."

(Thank you, friend.)

My new companion smiles in response to my calling it a friend and it lets me capture it in a Pokeball. I'd make sure to check the stats and information with my Pokedex later, but for now I figure I should really head home.

I bid goodbye to the Magikarp herd and began to walk off with Ash and the others, though I am quickly stopped by the sight of someone familiar. Well, familiar from my other world at least but I probably should act like I don't know her since I'm actually here now. Before I can act aloof or nonchalant about her existence she walks in front of me and peers up at me, her face contorted in wonder and confusion as she asks me a question.

"You… What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That language! What were you saying?! How did you even do that?"

_Sigh. _


End file.
